Corridor of Love
Corridor of Love is the third map in Prince of the Netherworld, the first episode of ''Disgaea: Hour of Darkness ''and the fourth map in Super Dimensional Etna, the first episode of the remakes' Etna Mode. Typical Map Strategy There are two Ghosts flanking the Base Panel followed by a high HP Ghost below the stairs, two more guarding the stairs, two Archers next to them, and a Male Fighter and Red Mage over on the other side. The two by the Base panel require no strategy to defeat. The high-HP Ghost can actually be toppled by ranged attacks from a Bow or Gun without alerting it to your position. (Or an equally powerful close-up attack, though it may attack you.) The Archers will advance the moment even one character rushes down the stairs. Note that the Panels in that area contain a Recovery 40% effect, so make use of these Panels and try to have your long-range and low HP characters to stay within them. Due to the high number of attacks you'll be taking, the "Defend" command actually has great potential here. Anyway, once the Archers are defeated, the Ghosts will advance. Take them out with the same method you used for the Archers. Once any character advances near the opposing stairs, the two Humanoids will advance. A Fire-resistant character is ideal, since the Mage and Fighter will typically attack in a Combo. When playing this level again, the two Recovery 20% Geo Symbols become Damage 20% Geo Symbols, so do not attempt the original strategy of leaving weak characters in the pool. Instead, destroy a Geo Symbol to damage the high-HP Ghost before he runs towards your units, and be sure to bring a healer if the humanoid characters are too much a problem. Etna Mode Strategy In Etna Mode, this map's strategy changes drastically. There are swarms of four Ghosts on both stairs near the Base Panel, with Archers stationed on top of the set in front of the Base Panel that will not act unless something moves within their attack range. There's also a Ronin with a Spear stationed all the way on the map's left corner that will move after a turn has passed, whether you are ready or not. Lastly, there are two Geo Symbols with both Damage and Recovery 20% effects respectively. Have a non-attacking character throw the Recovery symbol down first, so Etna's troops can heal after eating the many attacks of the Ghosts. Defeat the Ghosts on both flights of stairs first. Then have two powerful characters (With at least more than 22 HP) fight off the Archers. The Ronin has most likely advanced near your troops this turn, so throw the Recovery symbol out, and throw the Damage symbol in, the move all characters out. The Ronin's movement is so-so, at best, so if her way is blocked, then she will be forced to attack from the Damage effect area. Block her for a few turns, with Etna and her troops attacking. Eventually, the Ronin will either succumb to the characters' power or the Damage 20% Effect. Category:Disgaea: Hour of Darkness Maps